


Retreat

by Ruquas



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: He looked around the Hub a last time. He had tidied up his working space. No need for the others to clean up behind him. He would miss them, he thought while walking out.
Relationships: Owen Harper/John Hart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindwiped](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindwiped/gifts).



With a strange gut feeling he looked around before he laid both letters on the table. It was a strange feeling to hand in his resignation letter. No one resigns from Torchwood. The people… they just died. No one ever had resigned. And certainly never that surreptitiously, but there wasn‘t any other way. Jack would ask questions. Questions he had no answers for. Not now. Maybe never. And he really didn‘t want to lie to Jack. And how the hell should he explain that he resigned just because he fell in love? Jack would be happy for him, sure, but only until the captain would get to know the name. And how could anyone explain falling in love with _John fucking Hart_? Saying he was only human? Jack would send him to a psychiatry, somewhere far, far away. And probably shoot John.

He looked around the Hub a last time. He had tidied up his working space. No need for the others to clean up behind him. He would miss them, he thought while walking out.

In front of the Hub was John, already waiting for him. They wanted to go away. See the world, then the universe. Maybe even a different galaxy. He doubted that they would make it before he died. Still, he leaned into the older man, silent tears running down his face.

„You could go in and take the letters again. It wouldn‘t be that bad. Cardiff is a nice place, I‘ve heard.“

He shook his head. Sure, the way out was kind of nice, but he didn‘t want to take it. Couldn‘t take it. He made sure of it to prevent that he would chicken out.

„Nope. Left the keys with the letters. It‘s just difficult, you know?“, he asked quietly, not surprised that John didn‘t answer.

~*~*~

_Jack,_

_I know, my resignation looks cowardly. And would apologize for being a coward if I would have known a way how to tell you this in person. But I couldn‘t find one. In every other scenario, you would have asked questions or started looking for me, wasting resources for something that‘s not necessary. And I don‘t have the answers for your questions. No answers that would satisfy you. At least not now._

_I fell in love with John Hart._

_I know how it sounds and believe me, I took every test I knew of or could find to exclude drugs, brainwashing, hypnosis and everything else I could think of. The result was always the same and in the end the only conclusion I had was, that we are really talking about emotions and feelings._

_I don‘t care what you tell the others. If you tell the others more than that I‘m not coming back. I just ask you to accept my resignation. Maybe, one day, I even manage to talk to you in person, to answer your questions._

_Until then, take care of yourself and the others._

Aghast, Jack looked at the letter, swallowed down the lump in his throat. He wanted to be angry. He really wanted to be. Wanted to feel hate. But he couldn‘t. It wasn‘t his decision and he knew what effect John could have.

Jack stood up and went out of his office. Gwen was already there. Good.

„Gwen, please fill in a resignation form. The recruiting number is 565. Not deceased.“

He heard Gwen taking in a sharp breath. She had to be shocked, too. No one resigned from Torchwood without dying. At least not in Cardiff. She nodded and made a few clicks before looking up.

„I need a name.“

Jack closed his eyes.

„Harper, Owen.“

**Author's Note:**

> Just throwing out some old fics I found in my Docs


End file.
